Kingdom Hearts:A new rising
by Roxas Kun
Summary: My first fan fic please tell me if its ant good!
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Chapter I:The Beginning**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora was looking at Pluto "What do you have there Pluto?"Pluto barked then ran off down the yellow rode. Sora ran after Pluto"Come on Donald,Goofy!lets go!"Sora said as he ran after Pluto with Donald and Goofy behind him.**

**Later that Day**

**Sora let Donald and Goofy rest since they been running all day and it was night anyway. Sora then walked a little away from Donald and Goofy and looked up at the Dark black sky with the stars above"..I wonder that...will i ever find them..."Sora heard a sound behind him when he looked there was a hooded person he ran up to him but when he did that the person vanished he then sighed"...well atleast i should get some rest...anyway"Sora laid down by Donald and Goofy and rested his eyes then fell asleep.**

**Sora woke up early in the morning and yawned and got up then wiped all the dirt of his shorts and yawned again"okay guys!Lets go to the castle ahead of us!Donald looked at the castle"Hey!that doesn't look a thing like the King's Castle!"Sora looked at the castle"oh well maybe it can be important to go in to find something out"Sora said as he ran the the Castle it was all Darkness"..."Sora hesitated to go in then Goofy asked"Sora whats wrong?"Sora looked at Goofy"oh nothing is wrong let's go!"Sora said as he entered the castle with Goofy and Donald.**

**Sora spotted a person that threw a blade at him like a boomerang and jumped to dodge it and he did and sighed then looked behind him and saw it coming back and screamed Sora felled to th ground and saw it past him he sighed a relief sigh."who's there!"Sora just remembered and asked both Donald and Goofy"was that the Soul Eater Keyblade?..."Donald and Goofy were shocked"uh...yes!"Both Donald and Goofy said at the same time. **

**Sora looked around"hey!is that you Riku!If it is show yourself now!"Then alsudden a Dark portal appeared noone came out then Sora jumped in but Donald and Goofy were too Late. Goofy then said"Gawrsh this is bad!"Donald then said"You bet it is Goofy!"**

**Meanwhile With Sora**

**Sora looked around all he saw was Darkness he then heard a voice"Why are you such an idiot?..."Sora then looked around"huh?...who's there?...What about Donald and Goofy?what happened to them...Tell me!..."Sora then saw a portal and ran into it he appeared in a castle then he saw and Egg thing in a big white room"...eh...huh?.."Sora walked into the egg shaped thing then it closed on him"What the!Hey someone...let me out...!..."Sora fell asleep in the egg thing.**

**Goofy and Donald were in the Castle too then they got captured then got hit on the head then fell unconscious then they were in the egg shaped things too. The hooded guy was standing beside a guy in all red and black mostly red. Then the one in red spoke"what happened to Sora and the others?..."The hooded man said"I think they been captured sir."The one in red sighed"time to go back to the computers then he got up and walked away to the Haunted Mansion and he got into the Lab and sat in his chair and and started to type and the hooded man came up and watched him type on the computer so he doesn't do anything foolish.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End Of Chapter I**

**Spoiler:"****Someone is going to be introduced and is a Nobody to somebody!"**


	2. Chapter 2:Enter Roxas Part 1

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Chapter:II Enter Roxas**

**(Part1)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Roxas them awoke in his bed in a shock He really did have the "dream"again**

"**wow...that dream...again...i can't believe it..."**

**Roxas went out of bed and walked to the window and slipped on a banana peal and caught himself with his hand and sighed**

"**Hey!...i didn't eat a banana..."**

**Roxas sighed as he picked up the Banana peal and threw it out then Roxas walked over to the window in his room and opened it and the wind blew then alsudden he saw Seifer bugging his bestfriends then he got dressed then jumped out of his window and ran to where they were in the Sandlot when he got there he saw Seifer punch Hayner in the face that got Roxas mad he charged up to Seifer and got up to his face**

"**Why did you do that Seifer!you...little coward!"**

**Roxas picked up a struggle weapon then looked at his bestfriends and put up his hand up to tell them not to come go away get safety.**

"**Okay Seifer come and get some!"Roxas said mad at him for hitting his very bestfriend.**

"**Okay little Brat lets go..."Seifer said as he picked up a struggle Weapon.**

**Roxas charged at him as he was ready to strike then Roxas jumped and got a hit on him right in the chin then Seifer got up with a counter then Roxas got tripped and Roxas got up and backfliped away before Seifer can get another hit on him the Roxas charged at him and did a Reversal than He hit him so hard him the back of the head and cracked his skull and blood came out Roxas just sighed as he walked away then Seifers bestfriends came over with weapons and Roxas sighed as he jumped high and was in the back of them and hit them in the back of the heads hard enough to knock them out then Roxas walked up to Hayner who was shocked at how powerful Roxas got and looked up at a smiling Roxas that was holding out a hand to help him up then Hayner took his hand and got up then he smiled then Pence then Olette came out.**

"**WOW!ROXAS YOU GOT STRONG!"Pence said scared yet amazed**

"**Roxas you were awesome!"Olette said smiling and hugged him**

"**Yeah your one of the bestfriends anyone would like to be around with well...thanks for what you did it was about time Seifer got what was coming to him!"**

"**Heh thanks guys a I really appropriate your complements."Roxas said as he looked at Seifer**

"**What about him...BLACKMAIL!"**

**Roxas laughed evilly as he sat on him in a cool pose and was smiling with a 'ha ha i beat you loser!'look and Pence took a picture and something crazy looking and white took the camera and ran away crazily then Roxas ran after it shouting**

"**HEY I WAS GOING TO BLACKMAIL SOMEONE WITH THAT!AND COMEBACK HERE NOW!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of chapter II!**

**Authors notes:Yeah well not that funny to some people but eh...well more funny and story later on!and I'm on Spring Break!yeah baby!well erm...well more later on!**


End file.
